Daruma
Daruma è un uomo-pesce di tipo squalo tagliatore che fa parte dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. Appearance Daruma is a cookie cutter shark fishman, being the smallest one amongst the officers of the crew by far, as well as one of the smallest fishmen that appeared so far in the series. He has circular eyes, a flat nose and sharp teeth; his arms are notably larger than his hands and his skin is red. On his right arm is a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates' Jolly Roger. He sports a distinctive head gear composed of a hat similar to an aviator's, with two massive protrusion on both sides of his head, pointing upwards, and decorated on the front, paired with a plumed crest on top of it, similar to those found on ancient Roman and Greek helmets. He also wears a dark, sleeve and zipperless open jacket with a fur collar and a pair of Bermuda shorts. As a teenager, he wore a large, dark top hat with a strange creature imprinted on the front, somehow reminiscent of both a mollusk and a standard Jolly Roger's skull, a simple A-shirt with spots on the upper part, just below the neck, and dark shorts. Due to the negative effects of the Energy Steroids, his body heavily aged after being arrested and put in prison. He then wears a prison jumpsuit but still sports his aviator helmet. Carattere È violento come tutti i suoi compagni e segue la dottrina di Arlong che sostiene che umani e uomini-pesce non potranno mai convivere in pace. Non si fa scrupoli ad usare la forza contro gli abitanti dell'isola degli uomini-pesce che la pensano in modo diverso. Sembra essere sempre affamato, al punto di sostenere in continuazione di avere il bisogno di mordere qualcosa altrimenti i denti iniziano a fargli male. Forza e abilità Nonostante le piccole dimensioni, Daruma è pur sempre un uomo-pesce e come tale possiede una forza dieci volte superiore a quella di un comune essere umano. Poiché è un uomo-pesce di tipo squalo e un ufficiale dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce è probabile che sia ancora più forte. Essendo un ufficiale della ciurma, ha autorità su tutti i centomila subordinati a disposizione. Daruma ha dimostrato di possedere delle mandibole poderose, con cui ha polverizzato muri di pietra e ha scavato tunnel sotterranei. Inoltre è in grado di aumentare la temperatura del proprio corpo al punto di ustionare ciò con cui enta in contatto. Inoltre ha una grande forza di volontà, con cui ha saputo resistere all'Ambizione del re sprigionata da Rufy. Nonostante questo, l'invecchiamento dovuto all'abuso di Energy Steroid e l'arresto lo hanno privato di tutta la sua forza. Energy Steroid Come il resto della sua ciurma Daruma ha a disposizione una grande quantità di Energy Steroid. Ciascuna di esse è in grado di raddoppiare la forza di chi la ingerisce, con l'effetto collaterale di accorciarne la vita. Storia Passato Quando Daruma e gli altri erano bambini ascoltarono molte storie di maltrattamenti verso gli uomini-pesce da parte degli umani. Durante la gioventù trascorsa nel quartiere degli uomini-pesce impararono ad odiare gli umani. Durante l'adolescenza vennero a conoscenza dell'assalto di Fisher Tiger a Marijoa; per questo motivo cominciarono a considerare i pirati del sole come degli eroi impegnati a distruggere gli umani. Durante il periodo in cui Hody era arruolato nell'esercito reale Daruma e gli altri diventarono un gruppo terroristico deciso ad uccidere tutti gli uomini-pesce che mostrassero sentimenti di benevolenza verso gli umani. Dopo l'assassinio di Otohime gli ufficiali festeggiarono l'evento. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce The New Fishman Pirates' Coup d'État He is seen in Noah along with the rest of the officers and Hody Jones. As Gyro and his crew are attempting to flee Fishman Island after sworing loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entry to Fishman Island, Daruma suggests they "gnash up" the escaping humans. He is later seen when Hody and Vander Decken IX make an alliance, saying two very powerful people have just teamed up. As Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX go to the Ryugu Palace, Daruma and the other officers go spread terror at other locations. Daruma goes to Candy Factory Town on the northwest side of the island. As the invasion of Fishman Island commences, Daruma is seen forcing the citizens to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime. The citizens reluctantly complied. Daruma comments on how boring it is. Daruma then chews on the wall of the candy factory. He then scolds the lower-rank subordinates for bringing him cappuccino and sweets for his snack and angrily reminds them to give him his favorite food. Daruma then tells his comrades to gather at Gyoncorde Plaza at the appointed time. He then goes on ahead to the plaza by burrowing through the ground. Battle for Fishman Island The New Fishman Pirates soon gather at the plaza and the Neptune Army's attempts to save the king have been thwarted by the Sea Beasts. Zeo points out that a soldier is doing something with dynamite and Daruma asks where the soldier is. Hody stops the soldier's attempt with Water Shot. After the three princes arrive and defeat the Sea Beasts, Daruma and the other officers prepare for battle. Initially, the princes have the upper hand, but the officers turn the odds against them by taking Energy Steroids. They then defeat the princes and capture them. The New Fishman Pirates celebrate as the princes are placed right next to their father. After Jinbe and Shirahoshi have been captured as well, Hody reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime, shocking the royal family, the citizens, and the lower-rank subordinates. The officers already knew the truth. Daruma laughs at the surprised people for not noticing. When Hody prepares to kill Neptune, Luffy (who has been hiding inside Megalo) suddenly appears and kicks Hody away. Daruma is shocked at Luffy's unexpected appearance. When Hody's Water Shot is intercepted by Jinbe's, Daruma is shocked that Jinbe would be able to match their captain after his transformation. After the Straw Hats showcase their abilities and defeat several of the New Fishman Pirates' subdivisions, Daruma makes his move, burrowing underground and creating pitfalls to take out Franky's vehicles. The Brachio Tank V quickly falls into a pitfall, and Daruma comments that he will next take out the "bike idiot", referring to Franky. However, he is shocked when Franky and the Black Rhino FR-U IV fall into the same pitfall, and calls Franky a moron. Going back underground, he is surprised to hear someone else digging around nearby, and is knocked back onto the surface by Chopper. As the two face each other, Daruma tells Chopper that he will rip him to shreds. Later on, he tries to catch up with Chopper, claiming that he cannot be beaten in digging. Chopper suddenly smells Dosun near Usop and covers him by knocking out Dosun. Usopp shoots an exploding Pop Green inside the tunnels while Daruma is still inside. When the Pop Green explodes, Daruma bursts out of the ground. Daruma then prepares to face off against Usop. In his fight against Usopp, Daruma lights himself on fire and attacks Usopp, who dodges and tries to snipe the fishman. Daruma taunts Usopp for firing duds, but Usopp states that in three shots he will snipe Daruma. Daruma starts to get mad when Usop ignores their fight to talk to Chopper, but is knocked away from the sniper by the latter's first shot, and then sent skyward by the second. After Usopp fires his third shot, the Impact Wolf, Daruma claims that he can just bite through it but is quickly knocked out by the shockwave released by the Pop Green. After the battle for Fishman Island has ended, the officers of the New Fishman Pirates are locked up in the palace prison. Sometime later, he became conscious along with the other New Fishman leaders, and his body became old and weak like the others due to the Energy Steroids. He was seen breathing heavily. Curiosità * Il suo nome deriva dalla parola daruma-zame (ダルマザメ), che è il nome giapponese della razza di pesce a cui assomiglia. * Una Daruma è una tipica bambola votiva giapponese. Navigazione en:Daruma de:Daruma Categoria:Uomini-pesce Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Abitanti dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Categoria:Nuovi pirati uomini-pesce Categoria:Lottatori